


Breathe

by Commonswift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Asthma, F/F, Family Drama, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/pseuds/Commonswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has asthma, Cora can't accept that her own blood has a muggle disease so unwilling to actually disown her youngest daughter she tries to stomp it out of her making it worse. Once at Hogwarts Regina gets sorted into Gryffondor and gets help from a muggleborn orphan, Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanqueenfic13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/gifts).



Cora Mills has been one of the biggest supporters of Lord Voldermort, but she didn’t like to dirty her own hands and always wore the Death eater mask when she participated in purges.

No crime could be directly attached to her and she wasn’t one to flaunt unforgivable curses, she was more of a secret agent to the Dark Lord and as such she was allowed the special privilege of not having the dark mark.

-

The only time she was seen to Voldermort’s side and out in the open was at the Battle of Hogwarts.

A battle where her own husband Henry Mills had been killed.

Henry wasn’t there because he wanted to, he had to be there to protect his daughters from the Dark Lord’s threats.

Zelena and Regina were ten and six when he died.

-

When the battle was lost Cora was let go, because it was assumed she was blackmailed as the witch wasn't a know Death Eater, she was no where to be seen in the second half of the battle and she was a good actress when questioned.

Cora had discretely retired because she noted Harry Potter had survived another death curse and she knew the battle wouldn’t end in her master’s favor no matter what she did.

She didn’t want to leave her daughters orphaned, Cora may not show it well but she did love them.

Cora could already see that pig of Sidney Glass eyeing her Regina and since he was a social worker at the ministry, she wasn’t going to risk it.

Voldermort was only reason the man was still alive, he was a vital asset for the Dark lord and now she can’t murder him without drawing suspicion on herself.

Besides she didn’t trust anyone else to teach her daughters right and she surely wouldn’t leave the family fortune in the hands of some greedy stranger.

-

The Blanchard family fought tooth and nail to give her a life sentence to Azkaban, cause Cora had killed Leopold Blanchard right in front his wife, but there wasn’t substantial proof to do such thing.

Eva Blanchard’s hate came to the point of declaring Cora’s whole family evil and unredeemable. 

There were lots of people who held a grudge against the Mills, despite many loved ones had died at Cora’s hand it was Leopold’s death alone that caused a deep hate against them.

Leopold was probably one of the most loved and respected man in the wizard society, he was prestigious auror and saved many lives from the Death eaters in both the first and second Wizarding War.

**One month after the Battle of Hogwarts**

**Mills mansion, Library**

Cora Mills was in the middle of teaching the basics of potions to Zelena, who would be leaving for Hogwarts in two months, when she noticed Regina wasn’t in the room anymore. 

The illustrated book the youngster had been reading was discarded on the table

“Where did your sister go?” the woman asked in confusion, usually the child would tell her when she left but Regina hasn’t been herself since Henry died.

“Maybe the squirt needed a pee break?” Zelena suggested uninterested not even raising her head from the textbook

“Zelena! You will not refer to your sister in such way and don’t you dare speak in such crude way ever again or you can forget to ride your broomstick for the rest of eternity” Cora harshly admonished her. 

Zelena had changed too, for some reason she became quite hostile to her little sister when before the two had been attached to the hip.

“I am sorry mom, can we continue our lesson, please?” Zelena pleaded her wanting nothing more than continue the lesson.

“After we find your sister, we will gladly continue from where we left” Cora declared then called out “Toby!” an tall but thin house elf immediately appeared

“Mrs. Mills, what can I do for you?” he asked with a bow

“Regina disappeared somewhere, find her and bring her back” she ordered

“I just saw her in the garden, I will be right back” the elf declared and with a snap of his fingers disappeared then reappeared with little Regina mere seconds later

“Toby I was talking with my new friend” said girl pouted at the elf

“Friend? Someone is there, who were you talking to child!?” Cora immediately asked in a stern tone “didn’t I tell you to not talk with strangers! It’s dangerous” she scolded her

“Mama, Etta is not bad” Regina protested “Enough foolish child! Toby why didn’t you alert me of this stranger!” the woman diverted her attention to the house elf, who looked outright confused

“B-But Mrs. Mills I saw nobody there” he shakily said, Cora turned back to Regina

“aren’t you a bit old for imaginary friends?” she questioned

“Etta is real, I can show you!” Regina said determined as she took her mother’s hand and started pulling, Cora gave out a loud sigh and looked apologetic at Zelena, who was looking at the scene arms crossed and with a frown on her face.

“I don’t have time for your nonsense I have to teach your sister” she said pulling away her hand “go to your room and stay there till dinner then I will decide how to punish you for distracting us” “but ma-” “No buts, Toby watch her”

“you never listen to me” Regina said in a defeated tone with tears in her eyes

“I will listen when you have something valuable to say and stop acting like a spoiled brat” Cora simply answered

“Daddy always listened!” the child shouted back, at the mention of her dead husband Cora grew cold

“That’s it you will clean the basement all by yourself” she declared giving Regina such an angry stare that the girl didn’t dare to speak.

**Later that evening**

An elaborate fresh bouquet of flowers was sitting at the center of the long table as usual, dinner was going to be served in about half an hour.

Cora and Zelena were already sitting at the table, Regina was still in the basement

“Blinky, go help Regina wash herself and tell her to come to dinner” the woman ordered to a small and short house elf, the youngest and only female of the household

“Yes Mrs. Mills” the elf quickly said and disappeared in smoke only to reappear two seconds later with a panicked expression and Regina covered in dust

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what to do!” Blinky said  
The child was knelling on the ground violently sneezing

“Regina!” Cora exclaimed in worry going to her side in an instant, Zelena simply froze in her seat.

“Keep an eye on Zelena” she barked at the elves, as she picked up her little girl and hurried to the fireplace.

**St. Mungo**

When Cora emerged from the hospital’s fireplace Regina had gotten much worse, It seemed like she was choking.

Healers arrived immediately seeing the child distress and a couple of hours later Regina was soundly sleeping on a bed

“So what does my daughter have?” the woman asked impatient, absently holding her child hand as she glared the healer in front her

“I believe we have a case of asthma” he said

“Asthma? I never heard of it” she exclaimed concerned it was some fatal disease 

“ It’s more common among muggles” the healer started to explain but was immediately interrupted “My daughter doesn’t have a muggle disease, her blood is far purer then yours!” Cora coldly declared picking Regina up, hastily making her way to the fireplace exit in fury.

“mama?” Regina questioned, the movement had woke her up

“Go back to sleep” Cora said in a softer tone, the child nodded and buried her face in her mother’s neck.

**Mills mansion, Living Room**

Regna started sneezing once again the moment they stepped out the mansion’s fireplace, it was quite tame compared to the last one.

“what’s wrong with her?” Zelena asked worried, she had been waiting for their return on the sofa, Cora looked at the youngest for few moments before she came up with the only logical explanation

“Your sister is allergic to dust” she said satisfied with herself for unveiling the mystery as if anyone with her own blood could have any of those dirty muggle’s diseases.

“It’s late go to bed, I will take care of this” Cora said, Zelena obeyed her even if she was a little worried for Regina.

-

Cora was proven wrong with her diagnosis when Regina kept having those small episodes even if the mansion was immaculate and there weren’t any traces of dust, she even had a few while playing in the garden.

Cora couldn’t accept that the healer might have been right so she convinced herself that the child must have been faking them to catch her attention, after all they did start when Cora’s attention was all on Zelena.

“Regina! Stop sneezing or I will lock you up in the cellar” Cora threatened Regina, who tried her best to stop but she couldn’t.

Regina ended up locked in the cellar or the basement many times, it went to the point that Cora would slap her as soon as she started sneezing.

**Five years later**

**Hogwarts Express**

Regina was sitting on a compartment all alone reading a book about Abraxan horses, with time she had learned to predict her episodes and immediately excused herself to the bathroom to wait them to pass, however sometimes they came so suddenly she didn’t have the time to react.

The youngest Mills really wished she could get rid of them, her mother and sister had gotten so cold towards her, just as it seemed they were warming up to her she would start sneezing and they would look at her with shame.

“Don’t embarrass me” that was all her mother told her when she left for Hogwarts and Zelena had immediately dumped her for her friends not even gracing her with a word

So it was just her and her book like always till a girl with pixie black hair, one with red streaks and a blonde entered, they were all her age

“hi sorry to intrude, all the other compartments are too crowded” the first girl asked with a warm smile, Regina lowered her head from the book

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind” she said with a small smile of her own, she never had a friend of her age, Regina was hoping to be friends with them

“I am Snow Blanchard, this is Ruby Lucas and Abigail Nolan, nice to meet you” she said pointing to each girl, who smiled in turn

“Nice to meet you, I am Regina Mills” she answered raising from her seat and holding out her hand, but their smiles suddenly went cold, Snow actually paled and ran out followed closely by Abigail.

“Stay away from her, you monster!” Ruby growled at her

“What? I didn’t do anything” Regina was genuinely confused and got closer, the girl simply pushed her making her fall.

“hey that wasn’t nice!” a shaggy girl quite thin for her age with gorgeous green eyes shouted out from the train alleyway

“she deserved it!” Ruby exclaimed and left making sure to bump the new arrival in the process

“what an asshole!” she loudly said entering the compartment as she held out her hand for Regina to take

“Thank you” Regina said accepting the help, the blonde shrugged as it wasn’t a big deal for her

“hi, I am Emma Swan, what did you say to the brute to make her so pissed?” Emma asked

“I have no idea, I just said my name and they looked at me like I killed their favorite puppy” Regina answered still confused by the events “Nice to meet you miss Swan, I am Regina Mills”

“Why so formal? I am your age call me Emma” the girl told her as they both sat down next to each other and started to talk.

It turned out Emma was an orphan muggle born and didn’t know much of the wizard world, despite her mother drilling hate on them Regina found out she didn’t care and gladly answered the myriad of questions her blonde friend had.


	2. The Sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina wonder in which house they will end up.

The train was almost to its destination, so the two girls slipped into their still blank uniform.

“So how does the whole houses thingy work, is there a test or something?” Emma asked pulling out her wand “I don’t exactly know how to use this stick” she admitted

“I doubt most people do” Regina reassured her then added “you just have to sit on a chair with an old hat on your head, the hat will look into yourself and decide which house you are more suited to” she paused “Slytherin is for the ambitious, Ravenclaw for the clever, Gryffindor for the brave and Hufflepuff for the loyal” 

“and if I not am suited for any of them they will send me back” the blonde said unsecure

“impossible, Hufflepuff takes anyone but you strike me more as Gryffindor, you did stand up for me earlier” Regina said smashing Emma’s insecurities

“What house do you think you will end up to?” Emma asked unknowingly opening a new can of worms

“My mother wants me in Slytherin or at the least Ravenclaw, she would probably kill me if I ended anywhere else especially Gryffindor ” she answered feeling her chest lightly constrict

“But what do you think?” the other pressed on

“Honestly I don’t want to be in Slytherin, their common room is in the dungeons, I feel out of breath just at the thought and I doubt I would ever stop sneezing down there” “Sneezing?” “I am allergic to dust, the dungeons must be full of it and I hate green”

“So you are probably going to Ravenclaw” Emma said sadly, she had never been a bright person there was no way she could get sorted with her friend, it was a big bummer for her as she was looking forward to share her days with the brunette

“I don’t know, I guess I will trust the hat” Regina said

“What if you get sorted in Gryffindor?” the blonde asked concerned as Regina’s mother didn’t appear to approve of such outcome, but before her friend could answer the train stopped.

-

“We are going by boat?” Emma asked incredulous, Regina nodded

“just for the first year, it’s kind of a ritual”

“Cool” 

“My sister told me there is a giant squid in the lake, I wonder if we can see it” the brunette added hopeful, at this Emma paled

“There is what in the lake?” she asked hoping to have heard wrong

“Don’t worry it’s completely harmless” Regina tried to reassure her, but Emma had seen too many horror movies to calm down and ended up clinging to the other girl for the whole ride much to the amusement of two twin brothers, who ended up on their same boat.

-

Once arrived professor Gold lend them to the Grand Hall and instructed the first years to come when called to the sorting hat.

The moment Emma got over the awe effect of the Grand hall she felt intimidated by the amount of eyes on herself and held on Regina’s hand out of nerves, the brunette squeezed it back.

The three girls who had approached Regina at the train looked at the pair with mild interest and whispered silly theories about them with each other eventually declaring them both some Death eaters wannabe despite such thing did not exist anymore.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin’s table Zelena eyed her sister with a frown.

When the hat finished his song, Professor Gold started the row call

“Blanchard Snow” 

The pixie haired girl sat on the chair glancing nervously at Regina, who raised a eyebrow amused by the girl reaction of her and silently wondered what could be the possible cause as they had never seen each other before.

Thinking of it Snow was normal with her till she said her name, so maybe her mother or sister had done something to make her wary of her family.  
Regina would surely ask Zelena about it later.

“GRYFFINDOR”

The hat had barely sat on her head before deciding, Snow let out a big smile as she ran to sit at the Gryffindor’s table.

“Fa Mulan”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Flynn Owen”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“French Belle”

“RAVENCLAW”

“Heller Isaac”

“RAVENCLAW” 

“Lucas Ruby” 

“GRYFFINDOR”

Seeing that brute from the train get sorted in Gryffindor made Emma really wish she didn’t get sorted there, she didn’t even want to share air with such bullies.

“Mendel Tamara”

“SLYTHERIN”

“Mills Regina”

The Grand Hall suddenly went quiet, Emma glanced around in confusion a similar look was on Regina’s face as she really didn’t understand what was wrong with her name, she untangled her hand from Emma and whispered her a good luck before going to sit on the chair.

She heard whispers about her getting sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched her, and some were wondering why they were even wasting time with the hat.

She glanced questionably at her sister, who simply mouthed her to hurry up.

The hat was placed on her head

“ah you take after your father” the sorting hat had said amused to her then shouted out

“GRYFFINDOR”

The Gryffindor’s table froze over, there were no claps or cheers it was like they were condemned to eat stale fruitcakes and rotten prickles for the rest of the year.

Regina slowly made her way to the table in shock, students backed away from her when she sat down.

Emma felt her blood boil seeing her friend shunned that way.

Zelena looked like she wanted to strangle her sister right there.

The roll call went on

“Nolan Abigail”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Nolan David”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Nolan James”

“SLYTHERIN”

“Rose Aurora”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“Swan Emma”

Emma was too focused glaring the last two Gryffindors, who almost showed Regina out of her seat to notice her name being called

“Swan Emma”

“sorry” she murmured, making the hall laugh at her and went to sit at the chair in embarrassment, the moment the Sorting hat was on her head she pleaded him to send her to Gryffindor, she couldn’t let her brunette friend deal with a whole house of bullies all by herself.

The hat simply chuckled at her before shouting out

“GRYFFINDOR”

Emma let out a goofy grin on her face and hurried to Regina’s side, making sure to shield her away from the others

“you can’t get rid of me” she jokily declared, Regina smiled at her forgetting her mother imminent murderous rage at being sorted into her father’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Emma is already overprotective of Regina.
> 
> Abigail and the twins are coursins.
> 
> If you are wondering Gold teaches trasfiguration, McGonagall is the headmistress and Maleficent teaches defese aganist the dark arts all others professors still teach the same subjects as normal.
> 
> Also Baelfire is a third year Gryffindor, Robin and the merry man are third years in Hufflepuff and Hook is a fifth year Slytherin, Ursula is a sixth year Slytherin same as Zelena.
> 
> Oh I almost forgot Cruella will be the care of magical creatures teacher in the future.
> 
> None of them are listed above cause I don't want to clutter the story with tags and I am not tagging the other pairings cause I will probably focus so little on them it's not worth mentioning.


	3. Ghosts, Worries and Looming Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall announces a duelling club and Emma doesn't like ghosts.

The sorting ceremony came to an end and it was the turn of headmistress McGonagall to give her speech before the feast could officially begin.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts” she started “ before we begin our feast I have to give some notices”

“First of all I would like to welcome our new muggle studies teacher, Lilith Page” the hall students clapped, as a dark haired young woman rose from her seat and slightly bowed

A particular loud clap could be heard from an another teacher much older, but not elderly with blond curls and sparkling blue eyes, which at the moment were shinning with nothing but pride.

“We should also congratulate with professor Roves for receiving the honor of being the new head of Gryffindor” this was directed to the blond curled teacher, not many people clapped at that one, most of the Slytherin table didn’t clap for her either times.

“they put a former death eater as our head house!” Emma and Regina heard Snow harshly whisper horrified, the first had no idea what a death eater was while the other knew but didn’t know her own mother was one.

Cora had both her daughters convinced she was forced to fight for the Dark Lord like their father and only shared the whole pureblood view with him.

“A few reminders, the use of magic in our corridors is not permitted neither is the use of Wesley’s merchandise and so the access to the Forbidden Forest” McGonagall continued

“First years aren’t allowed their personal brooms, those who wish to enter the Quidditch team should note that the trial will be on the second week of term, to join any other extra activity you must contact the responsible teacher” she paused “on that note I am pleased to inform you that a dueling club has been formed by Professor Gold” the headmistress didn’t look to happy about that one and gave Gold a warning eye before adding “anyone who wishes to participate must have their parents sign a permit”

Apparently the feeling was shared by professor Roves who was looking at Gold outraged.

“With this said we may start our banquet” McGonagall declared as the food suddenly appeared on their plate.

Emma like most first years was outright shocked by the trick, Regina was used to it as she had three house elves at her mansion but didn’t want to stuck as an annoying know it all on top of whatever was the other students problem with her so she stayed silent.

She will explain the trick another time, probably when showing Emma the kitchens.

Her mother had made sure she knew every corner of Hogwarts before she even attended it, it was quite weird to know how to navigate the castle before even seeing it.

-

In the middle of the banquet the castle’s ghosts made their appearance, Emma ducked under the table in terror earning a chuckle from Regina

“What are you doing?” she asked trying hard to do not laugh

“Regina, there are bloody ghosts there! You need to hide” Emma said

“Emma they are harmless, the worst they can do is give you shivers” Regina explained her with a reassuring smile on her face, Emma felt her fear melt away at her words and slowly sat back, her face glowing red in embarrassment when she noted half the table quietly laughing at her and noted some of the teachers looking in her direction.  
Her head house didn’t look too happy and Professor Gold was giggling madly at her side.

-Hurray, great way to make a good first impression- Emma thought going back to her food.  
Those talking ghosts still give her creeps.

-

After the banquet

Hallway

Roves had followed Gold out of the grand hall, there was a matter she wanted to discuss with him that couldn’t wait till morning

“Professor Gold may I have a word?” she politely asked arms crossed

“Do I really have a choice Maleficent dear?” he said back, turning to her

“May I ask why as a trasfiguration teacher you felt the need to overstep me and blackmail the headmistress to found a dueling club” Maleficent questioned him barely containing her rage, teaching such things was her job not some lousily transfiguration teacher.

“Blackmail? What a prosperous claim, I simply charmed her with my pretty words” Gold exclaimed with a sly grin, the woman raised a skeptical brow “besides there is no rule against it”

“Anyway I would be more worried about yourself, a notorious Death eater pushing to get her own daughter hired and a promotion for herself is far more believable then a poor muggle born like me conspiring against the school” he said and left leaving Maleficent to brew into her rage.

-

The first years were led by the prefects to their common rooms.

Emma and Regina were trailing behind the group, the blonde was outright amazed by the moving portraits and the ever changing stairs.

“whoa, it’s going to be a real challenge to keep up with those” she commented, wondering how she could orientate in the castle if everything moved on a whim.

“Regina?” Emma turned her attention on her friend, who had been quite for a while

“I am fine” Regina breathed out, one of her episodes had been creeping up her since the sorting, it won’t be long before she started a sneezing fit.

She didn’t want Emma to see her having one, Regina was afraid to lose her and the others were already treating her badly without knowing about it.

Regina didn’t know how she was going to hide it, but she had to.

Emma instantly sensed the lie, her infamous super power going off like crazy, she didn’t know why Regina was lying, but the girl looked out of breath and it was worrying her.

Maybe Regina wasn’t used to climb so many stairs at once, Emma excluded that theory immediately as she looked like that way before.

Thinking about it she didn’t see Regina eat much.

However Regina did say her mother would kill her if she ended in Gryffindor, she may have been too nervous about her mother reaction to the news to eat.

Both were too occupied in their thoughts to pay attention to the prefect as they entered their common room, either hearing the Fat Lady’s password.

-

Regina immediately went to the restroom and locked herself in the last stall then pushed a tile on the wall opening a secret passage leading to an empty room, she entered, the passage closing behind her.

She sat on the floor and started to sneeze without the fear of being heard.

-

Emma frowned at the retiring back of her friend, she was worried but decided to let Regina have her space and claimed the bed next to hers for her.

It was then that she noticed the other three students they would be sharing the room for the next seven years.

Out of all people it had to be the brute, her ghost pale friend and the vanilla one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert dramatic music there*
> 
> Maleficent didn't gratuate at Hogwarts, she was never sorted that why is is elegible to cover as head of any house, if she was sorted she would have been a Ravenclaw.
> 
> There can't be any OUAT storyline without Gold scheming behind lines and I didn't mentition the cane case he is not cripled.
> 
> Is coping and pasting the only way to post a chapter? I don't know this HTML stuff and the chapter gets messed up.


	4. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Snow and Abigail aren't happy to find out Regina is their roommate.

Emma was absently checking over her small luggage, half ignoring the trio talking, the muggle born pulled out her worn out pajamas and proceeded to change.

They were mostly chatting about things she didn’t fully understand.

What in the world was a snitch? 

Emma couldn’t wait for Regina to come back from the bathroom and explain her more of the magical world, but she started to pay more attention to the others once the discussion turned on her.

“She may not have corrupted her yet, it’s a good thing she ended in our room” Snow said, Emma wondered if they realized she was right there and listening

“You are right, I doubt she knows about Death eaters, no muggle born does” Ruby agreed with her, that wasn’t a topic Emma had discussed with Regina but she was going to ask her tomorrow.

“Who do you think is our other roommate?” Abigail asked curious changing the subject, at that the other blonde could help but laugh out loud

“What?” Ruby asked as on clue Regina entered the room, looking far better then she left.

-Maybe she really just needed to liberate herself- Emma thought uncertain

“Sorry I took so long” the girl apologized 

“What is she doing there?” Snow asked in terror, her already pale face turned so much paler one could mistake her for one of the ghosts if it weren’t for her dark hair.

“I am supposed to sleep there” Regina said slowly as she noted the other occupants of the room, she was glad she ended with Emma but she would have preferred for the rest of her roommates to be someone else.

However the whole Gryffindor table seemed against her so it didn’t really made a difference.

“No it’s not possible there must be a mistake!” Ruby exclaimed in rage and went to grab Regina’s arm only to be intercepted by Emma, who quickly put herself between them 

“hey I don’t care whatever you have against her, but Regina has as much right to stay as you do, so get over it and leave her alone” 

“You have no idea what her family has done! Her mother killed her father” Ruby shouted out first pointing to Regina then to Snow, suddenly the young Mills started to get an idea of what was going on “her whole family worked for you-know-who, you are a muggle born you should stay away from people like her!”

Emma didn’t fully understand, but whatever Regina’s mom supposedly did it wasn’t Regina’s fault.

Regina was starting to get quite angry, they can’t blame her parents for fighting with the Dark Lord, they both didn’t have a choice, her and Zelena would have been killed if they didn’t.

Her own father died in that battle, but no one seems to care.

Before Regina could tell them a piece of her mind and maybe strangle them, they were interrupted

“What’s going on there?” Maleficent said, she had heard Ruby yell from her chambers and decided to intervene, Regina felt her anger evaporate at the sight of the teacher

“There is a mistake right, this is not her room” Snow said in panic while gesturing to Regina, the teacher immediately understood the situation

“Miss Blanchard the room arrangements cannot be changed, you will have deal with Miss Mills till your graduation day so I suggest you start to put aside your issues” she calmly said, Snow sat down on her bed in defeat, Abigail was immediately at her side comforting her.

“you can’t be serious, you know what her family did!” Ruby protested

“I am well aware that Mrs. Mills was absolved by all her crimes, besides miss Mills is not her mother so treating her like the plague has no point, now before I start to detract points I suggest you all go to bed and stop whining like five year olds” Professor Rovers said her voice turning stern, this seemed to shut them up 

“But she killed my daddy, I don’t want to be near her!” Snow actually whined, Maleficent found her patience slipping out

“What’s your point Miss Blanchard? you seem to forget that Miss Mills lost her father as well, 5 point less to Gryffindor if I hear any other arguments on the subject next time you or anyone else on the matter will lose double on each offense” she declared and made her leave.

“But-“10 points less to Gryffindor”

Snow finally got the hint and shut her mouth.

-

Maleficent wondered if she over reacted, but she had to do something to stomp out this behavior immediately before something serious happened.

The teacher had hoped the younger Mills would get sorted into Slytherin, ironically the students there were more accepting and her older sister would have her back, but that didn’t happen and now it was her job to protect her, there was little she could do as a teacher, however it seemed that Miss Swan would fit that role in ways Maleficent could not and she was glad for that.

-

They adopted a new approach to the situation, now a long piece of adhesive divided the room in two with the entrance being a neutral zone, both groups were to simply ignore the existence of the other and do not cross the line.

It was Emma’s idea, she had seen two girls in one of her foster homes do the same and it worked till they eventually made up, she wasn’t sure if they would ever be friends with their other three roommates, but maybe they could tolerate each other.

They all went to bed shortly after the “border” was established, it had been an exhausting day for all.

-

The next day Emma couldn’t be more glad to have befriended Regina, the girl knew how to perfectly navigate the castle, she showed her some secret passages to arrive faster.

They were practically the first to breakfast

“Regina, what’s a Death eater?” Emma asked while shoving her mouth with bacon, Regina teased at the question, she was afraid Emma wouldn’t be so friendly anymore but she couldn’t lie to her about such subject so she explained everything she knew about the Wizarding wars including her parents involvement with the battle of Hogwarts.

“So this Voldermort guy is like Hitler” the blonde exclaimed

“Don’t say that name, and who is Hitler?” Regina said in confusion

“Never mind, do you have a problem with me being a muggle born?” Emma had to ask, better be burned now then later

“Of course not, this whole superior blood thing is absolutely ridiculous if we were to follow pure blood logic we would all be related with each other” the brunette answered in disgust

“you really think so?” a voice said across them, they both turned to it and saw an older boy of their own house giving them a sly smile.

“I am Baelfire Gold, please call me Neal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I was a little busy with the holydays, it's impossible to write with loud little nieces all around you. 
> 
> Updates will be more frequent from now on, please point out any mistakes or no sense you see, for example I noted I refered to Gold as a potion teacher then as the trasfiguration one in the same paragraph D: 
> 
> He is the Trasfiguration teacher in case anyone is confused.
> 
> The potion teacher is...nope it's a surprise you can try to guess.


	5. Neal "Baelfire" Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal doesn't like to lose points, Zelena doesn't like Neal and Mr Gold wants Regina to join his club

Baelfire Gold was a third year Gryffindor, when he first arrived he was instantly known as Professor Gold’s son, he hated that so he often misbehaved, told everyone to call him Neal and became an insolent prankster and class clown.

However such conduct didn’t last long because he was also very competitive, if there was a prize he was the one who had to win it and no one else.

So since acting like he was caused his house to lose points, he dropped it by the school second term and conceded to prank only when somebody really pissed him off, always making sure no one could trace it back to him or his house.

He still told people to call him Neal just to piss his father off.

Neal hated his father, Mr. Gold had abandoned him and his mother when he was three and he only came back when she died six years later.

He didn’t know why his father left in the first place, but he didn’t care.

When he reached his second year Neal joined the Quidditch team as a Keeper, by then he became quite famous.

Much to his displeasure they didn’t win neither the Quidditch or the House cup, Slytherin beat them in the first and Ravenclaw in the second so when he woke up this morning to the cries of his outraged fellow house members and found out they started the year with fifteen points down, Neal wasn’t happy.

“It’s all the Mills girl’s fault, she is sabotaging us from the inside!” he heard someone say.

Usually Neal wasn’t one to jump at somebody’s throat without checking the facts, but Regina Mills was Zelena’s sister, the annoying Slytherin’s Seeker who stole them the cup last year.

Neal was sure that if it weren’t for the girl’s mother generous upgrade of the team brooms for the final they would have won.

Now Zelena has involved her sister into sabotaging them for the House cup.

It wasn’t fair.

-

Neal had sat right in front of the offender and her friend unnoticed, he wanted to confront Regina about the sabotage right there and give her a vague warning for a start to put her on the edge then when pull a prank when she less expected it.

However he stayed silent, their conversation had him interested and made him pause as Regina was explaining the muggle born, Emma Swan if he recalled correctly, what was a Death eater.

Neal was curious on whatever or not the Mills would lie to her and was genuinely surprised when she didn’t.

“…do you have a problem with me being a muggle born?” Emma asked, the boy looked at Regina arms crossed and was left out of words when the first year’s face contorted in disgust at the notion and answered truthfully 

“Of course not, this whole superior blood thing is absolutely ridiculous if we were to follow pure blood logic we would all be related with each other” 

Maybe Regina wasn’t the big bad everyone thinks she is.

Neal felt his anger melt away, the girl seemed genuine, he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions and he can see why the Sorting hat would put her in Gryffindor.

“you really think so?” he asked smiling, they both turned to him, finally noticing his presence 

“I am Baelfire Gold, please call me Neal” he introduced himself letting out an hand, which they both accepted warily 

“Regina Mills” “Emma Swan”

“You two are quite the talk in the common room, what did you do last night to lose fifteen points?” Neal asked, he couldn’t let such matter slide and he had to know the full story

“What? they are blaming us for that? It was Snow who wouldn’t shut up” Emma said outraged

“She and her friends didn’t want to share the room with me and kept whining to Professor Rovers about it till the Professor lost her patience and started taking off points!” Regina elaborated no less angry then Emma for being blamed for the points matter.

“Ruby even tried to throw Regina out, I don’t know what would have happened if I wasn’t there or Professor Rovers didn’t show up” the blonde added

Neal could see neither were lying and started to feel some empathy towards Regina as he was given an hard time too for who his father was even if being the son of the teacher didn’t really compare to being the daughter of a Death eater.

However his father could be somewhat considered shady by many, this whole duelling club he organized was quite random and he never did anything without a reason or maybe his old man was going senile or having a weird midlife crisis.

“I believe you and I will try to calm down the waters in the common room, but It’s best if sort out your problems with your roommates, we got a cup to win” he said

“Thank you, we kind of sorted out the matter by dividing the room in two” Emma exclaimed

“I appreciate your help” Regina said, eternally grateful that not everyone wanted to shun her, maybe with time they will see reason and stop seeing her as the plague.

“Don’t worry about it, just try to keep the situation under control, if any of you two have any problems just tell me I will try to help you out” he said

“A word of advice, try to find something to stand out, they won’t accept you for who you are if you don’t make yourself a name” Neal told Regina then let out a glare as he fixed his stare on the angry red head coming their way

“Regina! just because you got sorted with the scrum it doesn’t mean you have to talk with the worst scrum of all!” Zelena shouted out pointing to Neal and making both first years jump in surprise.

“Sis, he just wants to help” Regina said getting on her feet

“Trust me he doesn’t and when you don’t find yourself covered in mud balls you will thank me, now come eat with your old Sis, golden locks is free to follow” she declared grabbing her sister by the elbow and half dragging her to the Slytherin table with Emma following them.

Neal looked at them a moment before going to join his friends, maybe last night wasn’t Regina’s fault, but he would keep an eye on her anyway.

-

Zelena was still angry with Regina for getting sorted in Gryffindor, but she surely wasn’t going to let her associate with that good for nothing of Baelfire on top of that.

No, she can tolerate the mud blood, but not him.

Their mother was already going to have a fit without Regina becoming friends with Mr Gold’s son.

Why couldn’t Regina be like her?

-

After finishing their breakfast Regina and Emma were heading towards their first class, they had transfiguration with the Slytherins, since they were the first to arrive and even the teacher wasn’t in sight they started to chat

“How do you know the castle so well?” Emma asked amazed by Regina’s sense of direction

“Mother had me memorize the Castle, secret passages included” she answered taking out her book for the lesson then she noted Emma didn’t even have a bag on her

“Emma where are your books?” Regina wondered, the blonde blushed in embarrassment

“m-my foster parents didn’t give me enough” she admitted looking down, just then Regina noticed the probably third or even fourth hand clothing and the ancient wand her friend had.  
Regina didn’t want to embarrass Emma further by pointing out they gave her far too little

“It doesn’t matter we can share till you get enough to buy your own, Mother told me Professor Drakes pays students for brewing him potions, Professor Longbottom always appreciates help to collect herbs and Professor Rubeus usually needs help with his weird cross breeds” she said

“There are paid jobs in Hogwarts?” Emma exclaimed surprised, she was eager by the prospect of earning her own money, the brunette nodded and added 

“They don’t give much, but Professor Drakes will hire you as assistant at his potions shop for the summer if you impress him, while Professor Rubeus will offer a paid internship but I am not sure if that is available for first years”

“It is not, the internship is only available for fifth years and up” a voice said, they turned towards the teacher’s desk and saw Mr Gold.

They really needed to be more conscious of their surrounding, or maybe people should stop sneaking on them.

“Good morning Professor” they both said getting on their feet and bowing

“I see speaking about jobs? I am assuming your mother wants you to pull your own weigh, right Miss Mills?” The teacher inquired

“You are right Professor” Regina confirmed, her mother had been clear she would only buy her the first year equipment and pay the school fee, but all the rest must come from her pockets.

“Typical of Cora, through I wonder why your sister isn’t receiving the same treatment, I never saw her working in the school”

“I have to tough up” the brunette said in self loathing.

Why couldn’t she just be like Zelena?

“If so you can join my duelling club, I assure you will still be able to assist any of the teachers and your mother will certainly approve of such activity, I heard she wasn’t very fond of Zelena playing Quidditch” Mr Gold proposed seeing a possible member of his club, he had no doubts Regina would become a powerful sorceress given the right input.

“I don’t know” Regina said uncertain, Gold just smiled and pulled out a couple of papers, then gave one to each, though he wasn’t really interested on having Emma join his club.

“I understand, when you decide just have your parents sign this” he said then went back to his desk.

-

It had been a long day, the girls were going back to the common room and stopped short at the entrance

“Password?” the Fat lady asked

Emma and Regina looked at each other, neither knowing the answer to that question.

They were stuck outside.

...Crap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Alan Rickman T_T
> 
> Guys leaving a comments saying "you wrote that wrong" without explaining what I did wrong doesn't help at all.
> 
> In the next chapter Emma and Regina are forced to take an alternative route back to their common room


End file.
